


Bed Rest

by novellanouveau



Series: Festive Fluff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Sleepy! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novellanouveau/pseuds/novellanouveau
Summary: After a late night training, Viktor has his own personal space heater to come home to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it is 4:38 am so please just take this
> 
> anyway yo find me on [tumblr](http://regulargumball.tumblr.com/) i guess

Yuuri stirs under the covers, frowning as faint light from the hall falls over him.

There’s the distinct _thump_ of Viktor’s kit against the floor, and then a muffled “ _sorry_ ” and Yuuri grumbles faintly.

The light clicks off, bathing him in darkness once more. Yuuri gratefully presses his cheek against the pillow, settling back into sleep.

A muffled curse sounds, followed by shambling footsteps, and then what is most definitely a stumble. Viktor may be grace itself both on and off the ice, but a pair of exercise pants in the dark appear to be his downfall.

Yuuri imagines he must be wobbling like a fawn after such a long practise, especially so late in the cold. A squashy, tender feeling turns over in his stomach, and he quickly stamps it out. Yuuri had been consigned to his bed with a cold, after all. Viktor would be getting no pity from him.

 

Finally, the mattress dips with Viktor’s weight, and he’s slipping under the sheets, arms wrapping around him immediately. Yuuri squirms in protest, Viktor’s icy toes dragging up his leg.

“Nng, Viktor,” he grumbles, voice stuffy. “Too cold.”

Viktor pulls him closer, pressing his cold-tipped nose against the soft skin of Yuuri’s throat. He rubs his face greedily against the warmth of his skin, a sound almost like a purr rising in his throat.

“Sorry,” he whispers giddily, sounding anything but. “You are so deliciously warm, _dorogoy_. I knew I was right to leave you in my bed for me.”

Yuuri scowls faintly, pressing his face against Viktor’s hair.

“You said that was for my own good,” he grumbles.

“It was, but it worked out doubly well for me,” he says smugly.

 

Yuuri huffs in frustration and pulls back, ignoring Viktor’s grabbing hands. He blearily opens his eyes, Viktor a faint shape in the dark, and reaches out for his face. Viktor’s cheeks are rosy cold under his fingers. He makes a grateful sound, and Yuuri’s thumbs absently swipe over his cheekbones, urging warmth back into his skin.

“So cosy,” Viktor says, nudging his chilly nose against Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri slips his hands over Viktor’s ears next, the skin curled tight and frost-nipped.

“You idiot,” he says fondly, rubbing his fingers over the shells of his ears. “You’ve probably caught cold now.”

Viktor sniffs, as if to punctuate his point.

“Sharing a sickbed with you doesn’t seem so bad,” he teases.

Yuuri huffs a small laugh.

“You won’t be saying that when your nose swells up. Last time you got the sniffles I spent all weekend stroking your hair and bringing you soup.” He gives Viktor’s earlobe a teasing tweak.

“Mm, that was an excellent weekend,” he mumbles and Yuuri scowls. “You make for a fantastic nurse.”

 

Taking full advantage of Yuuri’s distraction, his hands skim under Yuuri’s sleepshirt, searching out the warmth of his soft stomach. Yuuri hisses in protest and snatches up his hands, holding them hostage between their chests.

“Don’t make me kick you out,” he mumbles.

He lifts Viktor’s chilly hands to his mouth, and drops a kiss to his palm, almost as an afterthought. Viktor watches indulgently as he huffs hot air between his palms, and presses them together, as if to trap it. Yuuri rubs Viktor’s hands between his until the feeling slowly creeps back into his fingers.

“There,” Yuuri releases his hands, apparently satisfied. “You’re free.”

Viktor wastes no time in slipping his hands under Yuuri’s shirt, splayed protectively over his plush middle and the small of his back, soft with downy hair. Yuuri is deliciously sleep-warm and rumpled under his hands, relaxing into his touch so trustfully that Viktor’s heart squeezes meekly.

 

Yuuri blinks owlishly at him across the pillows, and Viktor can feel his own eyes shining back, unseen.

“Thank you,” he says, and knows Yuuri can hear his smile. Yuuri’s hand lays open on the pillows between them, and he presses his mouth against his fingers so he can feel it too. “Milyi,” he mumbles, shaping the word against his skin.

“You’re such a trouble maker,” Yuuri mumbles back. “I’m on bed rest, you know.”

 

Viktor smiles softly, strokes a finger down Yuuri’s pink nose, wrinkling under his touch. He leans in close, tentative, warning Yuuri with a brush of his nose against his cheek, before he kisses him. Yuuri makes a sleepy noise against his mouth, lips moving slowly, and one hand comes to rest in Viktor’s hair. Their mouths slip apart, resting nose to nose against the pillows.

“I missed you,” Yuuri confesses.

“You did?”

“Mm. It’s so boring here without you.”

“I was only gone a couple hours,” he wheedles, voice soft with pleasure.

Yuuri makes a grumpy noise.

“Says the man who follows me to the grocery store like a lost puppy.”

“I _like_ grocery shopping with you.” Viktor nudges his nose against Yuuri’s in rebuke. “That’s our thing.”

Yuuri snorts.

“You old romantic.”

 

He snuffles, his heavy lidded eyes slipping shut.

“Yuuri,” he sighs, his voice a soft thing.

Yuuri fumbles between them, presses his hand against Viktor’s lips.

“Shush,” he mumbles. “Sleep now.”

Viktor presses a petulant kiss to his fingertips and Yuuri makes a soft, satisfied sound, already drifting.

 

Viktor listens to the sound of his breathing even, watching him with unabashed adoration. In the little moonlight from the window, he can make out the dusky fall of eyelashes against his cheek, and the curve of his jaw, exaggerating its softness. Cast in moonlight, he looks absurdly fragile, untouchable, like light.

Viktor bundles him into his arms, sleep warm and rumpled, and Yuuri goes.


End file.
